Shove
by twilightluvr21
Summary: Sequel to Bitter Sweetness. Jacob,Ana,Embry,Quil,Seth,Jared,and Kim go to school. What if Bella doesnt know that Ana and Jacob broke up? OR what happens if she does. Will she finally kill Ana? Or will someone else die? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys. Alright so here's the sequel to Bitter Sweetness, chapter 1. Hope you guys like it! :D**

**Chapter 1**

APOV

I couldn't stop thinking of Jake. He was constantly on my mind. Wondering what he was doing or where he was. I wondered if he ever felt the same way I did. A week had only gone by. This had been the worst week ever. Torturing me, I never felt so alone.

The day he broke up with me I went to Kim's house. I had told her everything. She had done everything to get him off of my mind and forget him. But it didn't work. He was always on the back of my mind.

I thought of calling him once. But didn't. I knew he wouldn't pick up the phone and if he did, his voice would only make me worse.

It was the middle of September and I would have to start school soon. I was thinking about it when Kim called me.

"Hey Kim." I said.

"Hey."

"What's up?"

"Nothing just wanted to ask if you registered for school yet?" she asked.

"Umm, well I actually was thinking of it right now. Did you?"

"Yeah and I want you to come too."

"Which school?" I asked hoping it would be a good one.

"Well, I'm gonna go to the same school as Jared, so we can be together. I really want you to come too." She said pleading.

"Umm, yeah will you come with me to register?" I asked hoping she would say yes, not wanting to go alone.

"Sure." She said and we continued off into our conversation.

I spent the whole day with Kim. We went and registered at the school. I was glad I would be spending senior year with her. After that we went to the mall and we shopped. It helped me get over things.

I bought two sweaters, since it was getting cold, three different long sleeved shirts, knee socks, converse, a backpack, and five pairs of jeans. After having lunch, we bought make up. I didn't think I'd buy this much make up in my life.

Since school would start next week we decided to buy some of our school supplies; so each of us bought about three packs of notebooks, a pack of pencils and pencils, a pencil bag, and a binder.

When I finally got home, I plopped on my bed. I was so exhausted that I fell asleep like that.

I woke up in the middle of the night finding my window open. I thought I closed my window. I walked over to the window to close it, smelling Jacob. My heart started to pound fast and hard. It was impossible. I was imagining things. I just closed the window and went back to sleep.

**A/N: Ok so, did you guys like this chapter? What did you guys think about it? Please read and review, if his wasn't that interesting to you, I promise you it's going to get more interesting later on, like starting off from the next chapter. So please read and review, thanks! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**1 week later**

APOV

My alarm had waked me up. It was 7:05. I got up, not wanting to be late on the first day of school.

I put on my new ,gray with some blue covered on it, skinny jeans with a tank top wearing a white sweater over it. It had started to get cold, and I could imagine Jacob keeping me warm with just the touch of his hand on me or his arms around me.

I ironed my hair and tied it. I hadn't cut my hair in the longest time that when I tied it, it reached my mid-back. I put some make up on, grabbed my backpack and headed out the door.

I drove to school and parked my car next to Jared's. I got out of the car finding Jared and Kim together, his arm around hers. For some reason I wish Jacob was here to do that to me.

"Hey." I said as I closed my door and locked it. I put my bag on one of my shoulders.

"Hey Ana." Jared said.

The three of us were standing there talking until Embry, Quil, and Seth came next to us. I was disappointed in not finding Jacob. Maybe he went to a different school.

The bell rang and all of us headed to class. Seth was in 10th grade so he walked to his class alone winking at a girl on the way.

Jared and Kim headed to their class. I didn't have the same classes as them, but Embry and I had first period together. We went into history and I took a seat in the third row, as Embry sat in front of me.

I was distracted in all of my classes until lunch finally came. I kept on thinking about Jacob, not listening to a word the teacher said. I was so happy it was lunch. I found Jared and Kim sitting with Seth on a table in the middle of the room. I walked towards them and sat next to them.

They were all talking while I opened my sandwich and took a bite. I didn't care what they were talking about and I thinking of Jacob again. I kept telling myself in my mind that I had to stop. Stop thinking of him, stop wondering about him. He was yesterday. Today was new and I had to give other people a chance. We were over and I needed to get him off of my mind. I needed to stop thinking of him. It was working and I was glad that I fooled myself until it all crashed, when I saw _him._

He walked to our table with a smile on his face. I felt dizzy and couldn't believe it. My heart started to pound. I pretended to not be sad and quickly got into the conversation, Embry, Seth, Jared, and Kim was talking about. They were gossiping about their teachers and their classes. I put a fake smile on my face, so he won't think I was being tortured because of him, while he acted like nothing had happened.

He finally got to our table. "Hey guys." He said. I didn't even know he came here. He probably had other classes. I wished I hadn't registered here.

"Hey, where were you?" Seth asked.

"My physics teacher made us stay for a lecture." He said irritated. I tried to ignore him and not look at him. I looked at Kim. I was giving her a look like I hated her. I knew she made me register here for a reason. She gave me a smile and a wink. I started a conversation with Kim, and ignored him the rest of lunch. I hoped and wished that I didn't have any classes with him for the next two periods.

The bell rang and I went to my next class. I actually listened this time. I was glad I wasn't distracted by him and I hoped I wouldn't have class with him for the last period.

I walked to my last class-Art. I actually looked forward going to art. I walked in class finding Jacob sitting on his stool in front of a canvas flirting with Dana. We had history together. Even though she had brunette hair, she acted like a blonde.

I sat on my stool and the teacher came in. She gave us a lecture about art the whole period.

Even though I didn't look at Jacob at all the whole period, I could've sworn, I saw from the corner of my eye Dana and him passing notes and laughing and his hand on her knee.

**A/N: Hey guys. Please tell me what you guys thought of this chapter. So please read and review. Thanks! : )**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The period was finally over and I ran out the room. I walked to the parking lot dying to get out of here before I saw him again. I was walking to my car when I saw him standing next to Jared and Kim talking. Ugh great. Now I didn't even want to go to my car. I thought of turning back pretending I forgot a book, but I didn't want to walk all the way back there.

I faced my fears, took a deep breath and started walking again.  
"Hey guys." I said mostly looking at Jared and Kim.

Jacob ignored me. "So yeah, um I'll see you later." He said to Jared and left without looking at me and trying not to touch my arm or sweater while walking away. I was mad so I got in my car and drove out of the parking lot.

JPOV

I knew that standing next to her car and talking to Jared and Kim was a stupid idea. But I had to tell them to keep Ana away from me. I knew that I would have at least one class with her.  
I was sitting across the room to stay away from her, but I could still smell her sweet perfume across the room, which didn't help.

I had to do something, so afterschool I went right to Kim to tell her to keep Ana away. This was a bad idea because right after I told her, Ana started walking to her car, which was next to me.

"Hey guys." She said. She didn't look at me and only looked at Jared and Kim.

"So, um, yeah I'll see you later." I told Jared walking away. There was little space between us. I walked away trying so hard not to touch her. Her sweet perfume scent came up my nostrils I walked away faster.

APOV 

I wanted to quit school and go somewhere else. Somewhere where I wouldn't see Jacob. Seeing him made things harder for me.

I finally got home and went upstairs. I didn't know what to do anymore. Half of me wanted to go to school again and see him and the other half wanted to never see him again.

One of the halves was my mind and the other, my heart. The one wanting to see him again was my heart.

I couldn't sleep all night. He was on my mind the whole time. When I finally slept, it was about three A.M.

But he never left my dreams.

I jumped up from my bed, gasping for air. I was all sweaty and my alarm was beeping.

I was glad I woke up from my nightmare. I had come home from somewhere, and all of a sudden I was slammed into the wall. _She _choking with me one hand and the other hand held my neck open. She bit me and I was left there breathless on the floor, while she kept on laughing. I died in my own dream, because of _her. _

I got out of bed and went to the shower. I took a quick shower, the hot water calming me. I got out and put on my dark blue skinny jeans with a light blue hooded jacket. I put my long black zig zagged hair down and put some make up on. When I got outside, it started to drizzle. I walked to my car and drove to school.

I got to the school parking lot finding Jacobs car parked next to Jared's. I went around the parking lot parking my car far away from theirs.

I walked to my locker, walking past Dana who was talking to Jacob. He was leaning next to her locker, and she kept on laughing. Dana had brown long curly hair with dark blue eyes and red lips. She was much prettier than me.

He kept on flirting and talking with her. If he was going to date other girls or flirt around with them, then I would do the same.

I was glad it was lunch. I walked to the table where Kim was sitting with Jared, Seth, Embry, Quil, and Jacob. I walked to the table sitting next to Kim. I mostly talked to her, ignoring Jacob completely.

It was last period and I walked to art class. I sat on my stool, and saw Dana and Jacob talking again. I couldn't take it anymore. That's when Embry walked in the class and I patted the stool next to me so he can sit next to me.

"Hey Embry." I said.

"Hey Ana." He said.

"Sooo." I said, trying to make a conversation.

"Soo, why did you ask me to sit next to you?" he asked confused.

I turned around and saw Jacob and Dana laughing together.

I started laughing too pretending whatever Embry said was funny. From the corner of my eye I saw them turn around and look at me. He started laughing louder.

I laughed loudly back. "Wow you are funny. Why I can't just ask my friend to sit next to me in art?" I asked smiling.

"Your trying to make Jacob jealous aren't you?" he said.

"Psht No!" I said, punching his arm playfully.

"Mhm, for sure."

"I'm seriously, why would I do that? I am completely over Jacob and I couldn't care less that he's just sitting there laughing and talking with Dana." I said to him trying hard to convince him.

"Whatever." He smiled. "Let me just tell you one thing that I know for sure. He isn't over you; at all."

**A/N: So guys. What did you guys think of this chapter? Good or bad? Please read and review. Thanks! : )**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I woke up late. It was 7:25 and I had to be at school in five minutes. I got dressed as quick as I could putting on my jeans and a white long sleeved shirt with three small buttons on it. I didn't bother buttoning the buttons. I put on my gray hooded jacket, washed my face, brushed my teeth and tied my hair and left.

I drove to school as fast as I could, but it was already 7:49.

I finally got to school. The bell had ringed already and everyone was going to class. There was no one left in the hallways except for one person.

He was by his locker, getting his book. I tried to walk fast to pass by him but he had already closed his locker and faced me. While I was walking I pretended to look straight, but from the corner of my eye, I saw him look at me in a weird way. I just continued walking to my locker, and I felt him walk behind me.

It started to rain afterschool. I put my hood on and walked to my car. I put the heater on until my car warmed up. I looked in the rearview mirror and saw Jacob's car passing by. But the thing that caught my attention was that Dana was in it.

That night I had another dream of him. The dreams never stopped. In my dream he had almost leaned in and kissed me. I was woken up by the sound of my alarm. Like yesterday I wasn't too tired to turn my alarm off and oversleep. I got up and got dressed. Wearing my yellow skinny jeans and a white tank top with a light blue sweater on top. I washed my face and brushed my teeth. I tied my hair again and went in the kitchen, eating a bowl of cereal and left for school.

I got to school on time and got a good parking spot. I walked to my locker. Three lockers away from mine was Dana's.

I grabbed my books and closed my locker. I looked at my left and saw Jacob walking toward Dana. He came to her and gave her a kiss on her lips. I felt my heart crush into tiny million pieces. I turned around and walked away, going to class.

I walked in my history class and sat in my seat, putting my head down.

"What's wrong?" Embry said.

I put my head up finding him leaning to me. "It's nothing." I said.

"Whatever you say." He said and sat in his seat.

But it was something. I wished I hadn't seen them kiss. The whole scene kept replaying in my head over and over again all throughout my classes.

The bell rang and I stopped thinking about it. I walked to the cafeteria and sat next to Kim. Seth was laughing with Embry and Quil was talking to Jared. I started to talk with Kim, telling her about the big sale in the mall.

Five minutes later, everyone stopped talking and looked up. I didn't know why so I decided to look up too, finding Jacob and Dana in front of us. His arm was on her waist and they sat down. She so happy and had a huge smile on her face.

Everyone already knew her so he didn't have to introduce her to them. We all continued in our conversations. Jacob and Dana in theirs. She started to giggle and one of his hands were on her knee and the other on her shoulder. Kim and I stopped talking and I turned around in my seat, to take a bite of my sandwich. I wished I hadn't though because, Jacob looked at me and then kissed her on her lips again.

I was angry this time and couldn't bear to look again. So, I got my backpack and left the table. Lunch wasn't over yet and I wasn't hungry anymore. I threw away my sandwich looking back at them, finding them all looking at me. Everyone except Jacob and Dana, who were too busy kissing.

**A/N: Hey guys! I had fun writing this chapter! Please tell me what you thought of it so read and review please. Thanks! : )**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

APOV

I walked away and went to the bathroom. I just stood there and looked at myself for about two minutes, when Kim walked in.

I looked at her, and she looked like she felt sorry for what had happened. I just smiled at her, pretending I was okay.

"Why did you go away?" She asked. I had to make a lie in about a second or else she would know that I left because of seeing them kiss.

"I wasn't hungry anymore and I wanted to go to the bathroom." I said to her convincingly, hoping she would believe me.

"Oh." She said. "So, want to go back to the table?" she asked. I thought of me going back there, what they would think.

"Yeah, let's go." But I didn't want t go.

We walked to the table, and I sat back where I was sitting. I noticed Jacob and Dana were gone.

They all looked at me. "Why did you leave?" Seth asked.

"Bathroom." I lied. They all just nodded their heads and continued on with their lunches.

"So, are Dana and Jacob dating?" Jared asked. I turned to Jared and saw Kim punch his arm and look at him with a face that said "Shutup, why did you bring it up!" I turned my face away.

"I guess, I mean did you see them?" Quil said.

"Yeah. It was disgusting, especially when you're eating." Seth said.

Jared chuckled. The bell rang and we all went to class.

When it was art, I thought of ditching. But I didn't want to miss my class because of him.

I walked in and sat. I noticed that Dana and Jacob weren't in class. The teacher walked in, and they still didn't come. Maybe they ditched.

The whole period passed and they never showed. The bell finally rang. I got out of my seat and walked to my locker, to grab my books.

I noticed that on Danas locker there was a note. I looked around me to see if anyone was looking. I walked to her locker and read the note.  
I was about to read it, when Seth came and snatched the note from the locker.

I looked at him, scared that I was caught. I was scared he would tell Jacob I was reading it.

Instead he looked at me and started reading the note out loud, doing an annoyed and squeaky voice with it.

"I love you, love Jacob." He read. "Aw he loves her, blahh." He said sticking his tongue out like he was going to puke.

I laughed and we started to walk to the parking lot.

"So, are you going to tell him, that I was going to read it." I asked, hoping he wouldn't.

"Nah, I'm on your side." He said and left. I thought about what he said. What did he mean by "I'm on your side?"

I walked to my car and looked around the parking lot. I noticed that Jacobs car wasn't there.

**A/N: Hey guys. Please read and review, thanks! : )**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

APOV

I walked to history the next day. I noticed that Dana wasn't here. Maybe she had ditched with Jacob again.

"I'm glad she's absent today." Embry said as he turned around in his seat facing me.

"Who?" I asked.

"Dana." He said.

"Oh, why are you glad about that?"

"Well, we don't have to see Jacob and her make out again at lunch." He said, with a smile.

I laughed. He smiled again and turned around in his seat.

I walked to lunch and sat at the table. Everyone was already here, except for Jacob.

I opened my cupcake from its box and started to eat it.

He came to the table. Dana wasn't with him this time. I remembered what Embry said , about her being absent. "Hey guys." He said.

"Hey." Quil said.

"Where's Dana?" Seth said, narrowing his eyes.

"She's absent, why?"

"Ah,thank God." Seth whispered loudly."Oh no reason, just asking." He said.

I continued eating my cupcake. "Are you guys together?" Quil asked. It was an obvious answer , of course they were.

"Yeah." He said and sat back in his seat.

I went to art class and sat in usual seat. Jacob wasn't here yet. Embry came and sat next to me on my left. On my right there was an empty seat.

This seat and the one all the way in the back were the only seats left.

I was scared Jacob would sit next to me. That's when he walked in and sat right next to me.

Just great.

I was in the middle of Embry and Jacob. I whispered softly to Embry.

"Switch spots with me." I whispered.

"Haha Nope." He said, smiling and laughing at me.

"I hate you." I said.

I turned my face around facing my canvas.

"Hey Ana."

Did he just talk to me? He did. I quickly answered before he would think I'm weird. I didn't face him though, I was facing my canvas.

"Hey." I said.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Nothing what about you." I said.

"Nothing, same same." He said.

"How's Bella?" I asked and turned around to face him.

"I don't know, I haven't talked to her." He said, squinting his eyes.

"Yeah neither have I, nor have I seen her lately." I said.

"Well, I guess that's good." He said.

"Yeah whatever, at least the chances of me dying are gone." I said looking at him.

"Yeah." He said nodding.

The teacher walked in and we stopped talking.

**A/N: Hey guys. Was this chapter good? What did you think of it? Please review. I promise that its going to get better. Thanks! : )**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The whole hour of art class felt awkward. It felt weird, to sit by him and act like everything was okay, which wasn't.

I didn't let myself turn my head around one bit to look at him. I just looked forward on my canvas.

He did the same. After the teacher walked in we had stopped talking. Why had he even talked to me in the first place? It just made things harder. Then the thought came into my head all of a sudden.

I started to wonder if he had imprinted on Dana. What if he did? Or what if he didn't? But even if he wasn't over me, I knew that we would never be able to be together again.

Even though she hadn't been showing up to try to kill me, I knew that if we were ever together again, she would always come back to kill me. The thought of it made my stomach knot up and I got scared. I didn't want to die. Did she even know that Jacob was dating Dana? Or was it okay for him to date her and not me?

I didn't understand and I was confused. I wanted to stop worrying about it. I took my mind off of it and payed more attention to my drawing. We were supposed to paint whatever we wanted, to express our feelings. I always had a talent for art and always loved it. I remember begging my parents to take me to classes, but they never did.

I noticed that I had drawn a wolf howling in the forest at the full moon. It wasn't quite done, but it had its features already.

"Wow. What was on your mind?" Embry said, laughing.

Jacob turned around and looked at my painting. When he saw the painting, he looked at it for about two seconds, took a deep breath and turned around.

I didn't even mean to draw it on purpose. I wondered what he thought about the drawing.

The bell rang. I got my painting and walked to the cabinet to put my painting next to everyone else's to continue with it tomorrow. I was putting it in the cabinet, when I turned around finding Jacob close to me. For a second I was stuck, my mind didn't respond and I didn't know what to do. I just stood there and so did he.

"Um sorry." He said and gave me way to leave.

"Thanks." I muttered and left.

I walked to my locker and Kim and I saw Kim standing next to my locker.

"Hey, what's up?" I said opening my locker.

"Hey, I wanted to ask if you'd want to come with all of us tonight." She said.

"Umm, yeah sure, where are you guys gonna go?" I asked.

"Were gonna go out and eat somewhere."

"Sure I'll be there, should I meet you at your house?" I asked.

"Yupp, and be there by eight the latest kay?"

"K. I'll see you then. " I said and gave her a hug. She walked down the hall. I closed my locker and walked to the parking lot.

I got in my car and drove home. I was glad it was a Friday. I didn't have to worry about waking up early the next morning.

I got home and parked my car. I got my bag and went upstairs. When I got in, she was there sitting on my couch.

I dropped my bag and got scared. My heart started to pound fast and loud.

"Hello Ana." She said grinning at me.

I took a deep breath and faced my fears. "What do you want?" I said angry.

"Just wanted to know if your still with Jacob." She said looking at me.

"Well, I'm not so you can leave now. " I said annoyed already.

"Aw what happened, you guys broke up?" she said pretending to act sorry.

"Yes, we did." I said gritting my teeth. "Just leave already. He has another girlfriend, he broke up with me and I'm not his girlfriend anymore." I said.

"Wait what you just said?" she said.

"That he broke up with me?" I said confused.

"No the other part. He has a girlfriend?" she asked.

"Yes."

"What's her name?"

"Dana why?"

"You don't need to know, thanks. "

"Wait I don't understand, thanks for what?" I asked.

"You'll see." She said grinning and walked out the door.

I got a feeling that I did something wrong. I felt guilty for telling her about Jacobs's new girlfriend. What if she did something bad to Dana?

I didn't want to think about it but I knew that something bad was going to happen.

**A/N: Hey guys. Ok so the story is going to get better, I promise. Please read and review. Tell me what you think of it. Thanks! : )**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

It was seven o'clock. I decided to get ready. I put on my dark blue skinny jeans with ripped designs on it. I wore a black long sleeved shirt with three small buttons on it. Again I didn't button them up. I put on a black hooded jacket and put on some make up and left the house.

I drove up Kim's driveway and went inside.

"Hey." I said as I hugged her.

"Hey. Just give me one sec and we can go."

"K, I said as I sat on her bed."

I pulled over at Pacific Pizza. We both got out and went in. Embry, Quil, Jared, Seth were all there. Even Jacob was. Dana wasn't though. Maybe she was sick.

The thought of her being alone made me scared again. I was scared that something bad was going to happened to her. I wished I hadn't opened my big mouth. I tried to stop thinking of it and have a fun time.

We both sat down in the booth. Seth and Quil were facing each other. Jared and Kim were sitting next to each other. Jacob was next to them. He was in front of me and Embry was next to me with Seth on my left.

We all had a great time. But I kept worrying if something would happen to Dana.

After we got out the restaurant, we took a walk down the two streets.

Jared and Kim were walking together, arms linked together. I was walking with Embry, with Quil Seth and Jacob in back of us. They were laughing loudly.

I was talking with Embry when Seth came next to me.

"Jacobs getting jealous." He whispered.

"What?" I asked. I thought he was too hyper and maybe he was joking.

"He's jeeeaaalloooousss!" he yelled.

"Of what?" I asked doing a weird face.

"Of Embry." He whispered.

"Why would he be jealous of Embry?" I asked. He was about to answer when Jacob grabbed his mouth and covered it with his mouth. I just continued walking.

**A/N: Hey guys. Ok I had fun writing this chapter, like every other chapter. So please read and review. Tell me all your thoughts about it. Thanks! : )**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

After that night, my mind had been on Jacob the whole time. I couldn't get over his smile from that night or the way he would laugh.

I knew this was bad because liking him again wouldn't make things any better; especially when he had a girlfriend.

I wondered if Dana knew Jacob was a wolf...

The only thing I could do now was put my mind on something else and forget about them.

The weekend past by fast, but the whole time I was thinking if something had happened to Dana or not.

The thought of her getting hurt killed me, only because I was the one who told Bella she was Jacobs's girlfriend.

I started getting ready for school or else I was going to be late. I put on my dark skinny jeans on with a light purple hooded sleeved shirt. I re-straightened my hair so it would be straight and look nice. I brushed my teeth, washed my face, grabbed my stuff and got out of the house.

I got to school under 10 minutes. It wasn't bad, at least I wasn't late.

I got in my first class, expecting to see Embry but some how he wasn't here. When I walked into physics class, Quil wasn't there either. Maybe they had a meeting with the guys…

The bell rang and it was lunch. I walked to my locker. I opened it and noticed a small paper fell down. I stopped to pick it up. It was a note, but I didn't know who it was from.

_Meet me in the forest right by school at lunch._

That's all that was written on it. I put the note in my pocket and closed my locker. I debated with myself if I should go or not. I didn't know who would be there. Though I wanted to see who would be there.

I slowly started walking outside. I guess I was going after all. I stopped in the middle of the forest, not far from school.

I was waiting, my hands in my pockets, leaning on a tree, when a branch snapped.

He looked at me quietly. I broke the silence, shocked to find him here.

"Hey." I said, my voice trailing off.

"We need to talk." He said. I could hear the anger slowly starting from his voice.

"What's up?" I asked, hoping to calm things down if he were to get angry…

"What did you tell Bella?"

"What do you mean?"

"She found out I'm dating Dana. I wanna know how she found out. What did you tell her?" he said angrily. His patience was slowly running out.

"Nothing, I just told her you were dating Dana." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Why? Were you jealous? Did you want her to go ahead and kill Dana?" he yelled out. The things he said left me standing there speechless. I couldn't believe he thought I was jealous.

"Excuse me? But trust me; I would never be jealous of her or you! And by the way I told Bella, because she wouldn't leave me alone, I accidentally blurted it out! "I yelled back. I wanted to leave. I grabbed my bag and started to make my way back when he grabbed my arm. It felt like he was putting all his pressure in my arm. I screamed from the pain.

He pulled my arm and threw me across the tree. "What do you want from me?" I yelled.

"I'm not done." He said gritting his teeth. "Do you understand what you've done?" he yelled.

"No, and I don't care about you or her." I said.

"Yes you do, I know your lying, I can see it from your face, and it's so desperate." He said back, each word hurting me.

I walked angrily to him and slapped him across the face. Once I slapped him, he growled and before I knew it, while he was transforming, his paw scratched my face.

I was on the floor now. I could feel the pain. Something happened to my face, I knew it because I could see the blood dripping down on the floor.

I didn't know what to do anymore. I could see him go to his backpack, and picking up a pair of jeans and a shirt from his bag. He was gone for a minute. He walked back to me, and it looked like he was gritting his teeth.

He took out something from his backpack, it looked like a small cloth, and wiped my face with it. "We need to go to the hospital."

"What?" I said breathlessly.

"Let's go." He said, walking away.

"What are we going to say? A wolf attacked me?" I said following after him.

He turned around to face me. "No, you slipped and hit your head on a sharp side."

He turned around and I quietly followed him to his car. I sat in the car and the flashbacks came back. Of us, together, happy. I took a breath and opened the mirror. The left side on top of my eyebrow had been deeply cut. I put the cloth back on, to stop the bleeding. I was going to need stitches for this.

**A/N: Alright here is chapter 9. Sorry I hadn't been updating lately. I will update chapter 10 soon as well! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The ride to the hospital was quiet. We didn't say a word to each other, which felt awkward. We got to the hospital and checked in. When we sat down, Jacob had a nervous look on his face.

He smiled to someone and the worry was wiped off his face. I didn't know who he smiled at though. It was one of the doctors; he had blonde hair and looked young. Maybe they knew each other?

They called my name and I stood up to go.

When they were done stitching me up, I walked back to the waiting room with the doctor. The doctor told Jacob that I would have to get some sleep, and gave him pills for me to take if I had headaches or if I felt dizzy. Though I didn't understand why he was telling Jacob all of this, it wasn't like he was going to take care of me…

When we got out of the hospital it was already afternoon. The sky was gray and it looked like it was going to rain. We walked to the car and he drove me to my house.

"Your not going to school tomorrow." He said looking at the windshield.

"Uh yes I am. " I said. Why was he going to choose for me?

"No, your not." He said back.

"I feel fine, so I'll go." I said, putting my head on the seat. I was really tired.

"Wake up." He said shaking my shoulder.

I sat up and blinked my eyes a few times. I had a huge headache and felt dizzy at once. I stared into black space for a few minutes.

"You okay?" He asked, his forehead creased with worry.

"Um yeah. Do you have the pills by you?" I asked, I need one right now.

"Yeah, here." He said as he got the pills from his side of the door.

I opened the door and was about to leave. I turned back to him. "Thanks." I muttered, though I didn't know what I said thanks for exactly.

He just scoffed and nodded his head back and forth, as if he was mad at himself or I just said something stupid. I walked out and closed the door.

I got home, and saw him drive away. Even though it was just five o'clock, I went to bed. I was too tired, dizzy and had a huge headache.

I woke up confused the next day. It was 7: 30. I woke up and walked to the bathroom. Looking in the mirror, I saw a band-aid on the top corner of my left eyebrow. I spent about five minutes trying to remember what had happened. Nothing came to me so I just gave up.

I took a quick shower, put on my gray sweats with a white tank top and a navy and white striped hooded jacket over it.

When I got to school it started to rain. I put my hood on and walked out of the car. I looked around the parking lot and found Jacob leaning against his car.

He started walking towards me and for a second I felt scared for some reason.

Right then at that moment I remembered everything that had happened yesterday.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I'm at school?" I said.

"I thought I told you to stay home." he put his hands on my shoulders and turned me around to face my car. "Let's go, I'll drive you home."

"Noo, I don't want to go!" I whined, even though I wanted to go back and sleep in my bed.

I ended up in the passenger seat and he started the car. I put my head back and slowly drifted to sleep.  
-

I woke up in my bed. I didn't know how I got here though. I got up and checked the time. It was 12:00. I sat back in my bed and almost forgot that Jacob drove me back home.

I walked to the living room finding him lying down on the couch watching TV with the volume on mute.

I would've thought he would go back to school, I wondered if Dana knew where he was...

I sat next to his feet on the couch.  
When he didn't say anything I realized he had fallen asleep.

I sat down admiring his face and watched him sleep for so long. Dana was so lucky. If I had one wish, it was to have him for me once again. 

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's Ch. 10. Hope you like it! Please read and review. Thanks! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11  
**

**JPOV  
**  
it was one o'clock when I woke up. I didn't know where I was at first, until I realized I was here again.

When was the last time I was here? It seemed like it had been so long.

I sat up and looked around me. I kind of missed this place.

I checked my phone and saw I had five missed calls from Dana.

"You woke up." she said. I turned around and saw her in the hallway.

"Yeah." I said back to her.

She came and sat next to me, but was far away from me. We both put our heads back.

"Does your head hurt?" I asked.

"No." she answered back. Both of us were quiet.

"Are you hungry?" she asked looking at me. "I could make us something if you want."

My stomach started to growl. I hadn't eaten since morning. "Sure." I said to her.

She got up and went to the kitchen. I watched as she neatly made us two sandwiches and noticed how she made mine bigger.

She put the plates on the coffee table and came back again with two Pepsis in her hand.

When I was done she still had half of her sandwich left and was already full. She never ate too much.

"Thanks." I told her.

"No problem." she said with a smile.

She took both our plates and came back and sat next to me again.

"Ana." I said.

"Hmm?" she looked at me.

"Yesterday, I didn't mean the things I said." I said looking ahead of me waiting for an answer...

The room was silent for a minute or so, until I heard a soft cry. I turned my head and saw her head in her hands, she was crying. What did I do? 

"What's wrong? You okay?"

She wiped her tears. "Jacob. I-I-I miss you." She stuttered and looked at me.

I didn't know what to say. She looked so miserable and fragile, like she would break into pieces any second from now.

"Ana, we can't..." my voice trailed off."I love Dana."

"What?" she asked breathlessly with a sad look on her face?

"I love her." I repeated.

"So what did you imprint again? Three times already? Wow! Congratulations for you!" she said. I could tell she was angry.

"I love Dana and only her." I repeated again and stood up to leave.

Even though she fell for it, I felt bad, only because everything I told her was a lie... 

**A/N: Hey hoped you liked this chapter. Chapter 12 soon will be on its way … Please read and review, thanks! :D**


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Heyy, sorry I haven't been uploading for a while. I wrote a long chapter so I hope you like it!

I started summer, so I might be able to upload more.  
Please read and review thank you! :)

"Soo... The carnival came this week at the beach. We're all going, wanna come?" Kate asked me as I closed my locker.

I thought about the offer, it wouldn't hurt going and having some fun; but of course Jacob would probably be there...with Dana.

"Sure, when are you guys going?" I asked her as we walked to the parking lot.

"Tonight, since it's a Friday. If you want we can go together and meet up with everyone else there."

"Yeah, thanks. What time are we leaving?"

"Eight. I'll come over and we'll go together. "

"K then I'll see u later."

By now we had reached my car. I got in and turned on the heater, even though this kept me warm, nothing could compare to the heat Jacob had...

It had been a week since the last time I saw him, which was at my place when I told him that I missed him.

I regretted saying it, only because it made things more awkward between us.

******

I was getting ready when someone knocked on the door. It was seven thirty; it was probably Kate.

I opened the door and Kate walked in.

"You ready?" she asked as she sat on the couch.

"Almost, I said walking back to my room.

I was wearing a baby blue long sleeved shirt with white stripes and blue skinny jeans.

My hair was curled a bit and I left it down. I put on some light make-up and walked out of the room.

"K let's go." I told her grabbing my purse and keys.

We walked out and got to the carnival in about ten minutes.

We met up with everyone by the Ferris wheel. Kate ran to Jared and I walked over to Embry and Quil.

"Hey guys." I said smiling, walking to them and giving them a hug.

"Hey," they both said at the same time.

We were talking about random things when Seth started walking toward us with a look on his face that looked like he wanted to get away from something as quick as he could .

We didn't know what, until Jacob and Dana started walking in back of him holding hands.

Dana had a huge smile on her face, while Jacob looked like he was laughing an having a fun time with her.

"Remind me to never go in a car with them ever again!" Seth told us right when he came.

The guys laughed and Kate and I just looked at Jacob and Dana as they walked towards us.

Jacob looked up and his eyes met mine, his face turned serious, but I just began chuckling softly at what Seth said, making him think I didn't care about him...

****  
We had gone on a few rides and were now getting something to eat. I mostly stayed with Seth, Embry, and Quil. Kate was with Jared and Jacob was with Dana of course, though we still walked together but didn't really talk to one another.

I was having a good time and was trying to avoid Jacob as much as I could.

Him and Dana would stay behind and were so into each other. All I thought of when I saw them, were flashbacks of Jacob and I .

All I knew was that that would never happen again...

"Ana!" Seth called waving his hand in front of my face at the same time.

"Sorry, what were you saying?"I was so deep in my thoughts that I forgot about everything else.

"We were saying how were going to go on the roller coaster next. You're coming right?" he asked.

I looked up at the roller coaster. It was a big ride with three loops and was pretty high following with a huge drop.

"Yeah, I'll go on it." I said. Even though it was a big ride, I loved roller coasters.

"Great." Seth said with a big smile on his face.

We all walked to the roller coaster an got in line. As we got in line Quil, Dana, and Jacob stayed behind. About two minutes later, Jacob came running in line.

"Quil and Dana aren't going on it." he said to us. I winced at the sound of his voice, missing him even more.

It was our turn and Kate and Jared sat together. Embry sat in back of them. I started walking towards Embry,until Seth started running and pushed me aside and sat next to Embry.

He looked back at me with a huge smile on his face, while I glared at him. I was going to kill him, I was supposed to sit next to Embry.

Great, I was left to sit next to Jacob. We sat in back of Embry and Seth and I stared ahead until the ride started, while Jacob, Embry, and Seth were talking to each other.

The worker came to put on our seat belts. A guy with brown cropped hair with gray blue eyes came over to tighten my seat belt.

He reached over and was smiling like crazy. I got scared a little and started to feel nervous. From the corner of my eye I swear I think Jacob was glaring at him.

"I think it's tight enough. " Jacob said with a dirty look.

I let out a sigh of relief when he left and gave Jacob a small smile.

The ride started and I started screaming as soon as it started.

The ride felt like it was five minutes.

"Wow that was the funniest thing ever, you should have seen your face!" Jacob said, cracking up.

"Ha ha very funny." I said sticking my tongue at him.

****  
It was eleven o'clock now and some of us were tired . I knew I was, all I wanted to do was go home and sleep. It didn't make any sense, but when I got tired I would start giggling over small stuff.

We were walking around the carnival when the guy from the roller coaster came up to us.

He ran up to me and started walking next to me.

"Hey," he said. He was cute and just good enough to use to make Jacob jealous.

" Hey," I said back to him smiling.

"I didn't catch your name."

"Anastasia, you?"

"I'm Xavier." he said smiling at me.

"Nice to meet you." I told him, giving him a small smile .

"Same here. So I know this is all of a sudden, but would you go out with me?" he said looking a little nervous.

I started giggling. "Yeah, I'd like that." I said with a smile . I could feel someone glare at me...

We gave our numbers to each other and were supposed to go out tomorrow.

He was cute and I would like to know about him more, he did seem nice.

We decided to get going since it was getting really late.

We all hugged each other one by one and I got to hug Jacob last.

I had forgotten what it felt like being in his arms. Once I hugged him, his big arms wrapped around me, making me feel safe and warm. Heat suddenly filled me up, while his touch marks left tingles.

Even though it was a short hug, those might have been the best seconds I've ever experienced yet... 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

I finally woke up from what seemed like the most endless nightmare I had ever seen.

It started off as the day when my parents died, then my aunt died, the day when Bella tried drowning me at the beach, and following when Bella tried killing me and when Jacob left me.

Though the dream always finished up by Bella trying to kill me, somewhere dark.

I don't know why, but when I had dreams like this, it either tried to tell me something or something bad was going to happen...

Today was Saturday and I was supposed to go on a date with Xavier.

Hopefully he would be able to get my mind off of things.

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry this chapter is short! I'll be uploading the next chapter soon.**

Please read and review...thanks! :)  



	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**A/N: hey guys! I realized that chapter 14 was the same as chapter 13. I erased chapter 14 so I have to rewrite this whole chapter again... Hope you like it please read and review thanks! :)  
**

By now it was seven o'clock. I took a quick shower, the warm water soothing my muscles.

When I was done, I dressed into my blue shimmery tank top and my blue skinny jeans.

I went into my bathroom and straightened my hair and let it fall on my back, while doing a small braid with my bangs and pinning it back on my hair.

I put on some mascara, eyeliner, a little blush, and dabbed some lip gloss on my lips.

My phone started to ring and Xavier told me to come outside.

I put on my black heels, grabbed my black clutch and keys and walked out.

"Wow.". Xavier said as I got in the car. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks." I told him with a small smile.

We drove to an Italian restaurant. We talked about ourselves and turns put we had a lot in common. Though I skipped the part that I lived alone and my parents had died. I didn't know him that well to tell him that part, even though he seemed like a really nice guy.

It was about ten o'clock when we got home.

"Thanks for everything." I told him.

"No problem." he said as he leaned closer. His lips touched mine. They were soft and inviting. Though they lacked the warmth that Jacob had.

His tongue slipped in and massaged my tongue.

I pulled back breathless and smiled at him. "Goodnight." I said and walked out.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15  
  
Two weeks had passed already. Xavier and I had been going out a lot and he was able to put my mind off of some things.

That is until I slept, letting the nightmares haunt me over and over again each night.

I didn't know what was going on. Once in a while I would hear a wolf howling, when I would wake up in the middle of the night screaming. For some odd reason, the howl would calm me down and the nightmares would stop for the night.

But unfortunately, I didn't hear the howls too often...

****

"Are you coming to the party tonight?" Kim asked. We were at lunch now and it was a Friday. The whole school had been talking about the party that was taking place tonight at one o the senior boy's house.

I thought about it for a while.

"You can bring Xavier with you if you want." Kim said, trying to convince me into going.

"Are all of you going?" I asked her, while turning my head and looking at our table.

"Yup." she said popping the 'p'.

"Then yeah, I guess I'll be there." I told her with a small smile.

****  
Jacob's POV

It was lunch now and I had been getting texts from Bella all day. I was sitting down, looking for Dana around the cafeteria, when my phone vibrated.

'Break up with her, you know what I can do '

-Bella

I closed my phone and walked out of the cafeteria.

She was never going to leave me alone.

I was walking to my locker when I found Dana.

"Dana!" I called to her. I felt bad, this would hurt her, but I had to so she wouldn't hurt someone innocent, just because she was jealous.

She turned her face to me and smiled.

She had a perfect set of teeth, but I couldn't help compare her smile with Ana's.

When Ana smiled, she had a certain glow in her eyes and her smiles were contagious.

I let go of my thoughts and focused on Dana.

"Hey, is something wrong?" she asked.

"Umm, no I just need to talk to you." I told her.

"O- kayy? " she said, confused.

"Dana, you're a really great person, and I don't know how to say this, but we need to break up. It's just not working out." I told her slowly, not wanting to hurt her.

"You like Ana don't you?" she said. I was surprised and glad because she didn't get mad or seemed hurt.

"Wh-why would you think that?" I asked confused. Shit, was it that obvious?

"Trust me I know Jacob. The way you look at her is different. And don't worry about it, I understand." she said with a small smile.

"Really? Wow thanks Dana!" I sad and hugged her.

My phone buzzed and I opened it finding another text from Bella.

'Did you do it?'  
-Bella

I closed the phone, not bothering to text back. It wasn't her business anyways. 


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16  
**  
Anastasia's POV

When I was done getting dressed into my blue skinny jeans that made me look tall and skinny, with my white fancy blouse, Xavier picked me up and we went to the party.

The music was loud, and people were everywhere, being drunk, dancing, or making out with each other.

I held Xavier's hand and pulled him around with me until I found Kim and Jared.

"Hey guys." I told them, while Xavier and Jared did their man hug thing.

"Hey." Kim said smiling.

"So where is everyone?" I asked looking around.

"Who knows, there all different places?" Jared said chuckling.

"Well, we'll catch up with you guys later, were gonna get a drink." I told them walking off with Xavier into the kitchen.

We walked in the kitchen and found Jacob with Seth talking. I didn't say hi or anything and just grabbed a coke for myself.

Before I knew it, I was gently pushed up against the wall, making out with Xavier. I pulled away breathless just in time to see Jacob walking out and Seth staring at me. I ignored them and smiled at Xavier.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me up the stairs and into a room. He closed the door and started kissing me again, only harder and fiercely this time. I didn't realize I was lying down on the bed and he was hovering over me, until his hand started to snake inside of my top.

I put my hands on his chest. "Stop." I told him hoping he would. Instead of listening to me he just continued.

His lips slowly went down to my neck."Xavier! Please stop." I said nervously. He was going to rape me. The fear came into me and I didn't know what to do."Xavier stop!" I cried. He didn't listen though.

****

Jacob's POV

After I walked out of the kitchen Seth came by me about five minutes later. "There going upstairs." he said with a serious voice.

That could only mean one thing. What did I care? It was her life; she could've done whatever she wanted. That was until we heard it. Seth and I looked at each other. I could hear her trying to make him stop, though he wasn't.

Anastasia's POV

By now I was hitting his chest, trying to make him stop. My shirt was off of me and he was trying to unzip my jeans. The door opened, and I could hear the party's music growing louder.

"Let her go!" someone yelled. Oh no. I'd know that voice anywhere.

Suddenly he was off of me and was getting punched in the face. Though Xavier started to punch back.

I turned to look and found Jacob and Xavier rolling around punching each other's faces. "Get out and don't ever touch her again!" Jacob yelled.

"You can't make me!" Xavier yelled back.

I winced. Why didn't he just give up? He was wasting his time. I was going to break up with him for sure after this if he still thought we were together.

Jacob pushed him against the wall and his hands were around Xavier's neck.

"Let go! I'll get out!" Xavier yelled. He looked so scared. Jacob let go and he ran out while glaring at me.

My mouth was left open and I couldn't help but let the tears roll down my face. I felt him sit next to me and quickly wiped away the tears.

"Don't, he's not worth it." he said with a gentle voice.

I looked up at him, and his cheek was bruised and his lip was cut.

I could see the bruise and cut healing quickly. I gently touched the bruise and tried to ignore the warm tingles it brought to me.

"Thanks." I whispered.

"No problem." I turned and put on my shirt.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me downstairs.

"Your coming with me." he said as we walked out.

Jacob's POV

I grabbed her hand and walked down the stairs. Her touch brought tingles and shocks to me.

"You're coming with me." I told her while walking outside. My phone vibrated all of a sudden. I stopped walking and checked my phone.

'Let go of her! You know what I can do'  
-Bella

I closed my phone and continue walking holding Ana's hand. Just because she was a vampire, she wasn't going to ruin my whole life.

We sat in the car and I drove off. 


End file.
